From Dawn to Dusk-- Chapter 1
by xReika Kikuchi
Summary: A rouge female ninja/scout seeks out revenge against her most despised enemy, but soon relizes she has a different destiny. Follow Akiri Mitsuki and her partner Echo as Akiri faces the struggles required to fill her new destiny, and relize more about herself than she thought. -My story is based on one of my favorite Games: Ninja love (Shall we Date)


The sun was just breaking over Haruka mountain in an explosion of dawn. The morning air flowed lightly amounts the fluffy clouds. Midori forest was fresh with the scent of morning glories and yesterday's slight rain shower. The cherryblossom trees reflected the sun's rays beautifully and the weeping willows leaves flowed with the soft wind.

Above this beautiful scenery, a mighty bird flew, breaking the silence with a majestic call. The bird soared carefully over the landscape, beating its wings in tempo. Soon the bird made it to a nearby village, small and quaint. It circled a few times before landing in a rice field.

The mighty bird lowered its head to reveal a young lady, who gently slid down the creature's side and onto the soft, moist ground below. She was followed by a small fox that leaped from the bird and landed on the young lady's shoulder. The young lady was pleased, praising the bird with words and gentle pats.

"Well if it isn't Akiri Mitsuki," a voice called from across the field. A young man with dark hair and a wolf trailing him was hurrying through the bogs of the rice field towards the young lady.

"Kenzo!" the girl smiled as the man walked up to her, his Mightyena partner, Dusk close behind. "It's been awhile, when did you return to the village?"

"I returned a few days ago," he answered, stepping over to Swift and patting the mighty bird. "It's good to see you all, I heard you went on another scouting mission. Successful I presume?"

Akiri reached into her light brown bag. "See for yourself," she bragged, pulling out a scroll protected by a sturdy cylinder cover. "They're plans, towards Koga."

"Koga eh?" Kenzo looked down to Dusk, his dark black and gray fur flowing with the breeze and tongue lolling happily. He reached down and gave his partner a pet. "That's new.. I wonder why they targeted Koga all of the sudden. Well.. Koga is a great ninja clan, come to think of it."

"I've heard, but at least I can warn them with this. And get some sight-seeing done in the process." She grinned, returning the scroll to her bag. "I've never been to Koga before."

Kenzo chuckled, and started off towards the village, Dusk following close behind. "Come on now Akiri, the others missed you, and Dusk brought in a boar for the village to tear into."

Akiri wasn't far behind, padding behind Kenzo and his partner. "That's Dusk, always taking down the big ones." Dusk gave a bark of happiness in her praise as they made their way towards the village.

As they approached Kazumi Village, the people greeted both Kenzo and Akiri with friendly gestures and praises. The two friends returned them happily. A small group of children scrambled over to Dusk, playfully tackling the wolf to the ground, as a woman called, "Akiri! It's great to see you!" The woman walked over to the two, shifting a bucket of sudsy water in arms. "You too Kenzo."

"Morning Ma'm," Kenzo replied with a smile; his gaze idly returning to his partner and the children.

The woman took a moment to look over Akiri. Her long brunet hair flowed to waist length, her beautiful white and pink kimono, and Echo resting happily on Akiri's shoulder grinning at the woman. Akiri's azure eyes were fixed on the woman as she looked over her.

"My- my Akiri, you look like you've been well. Scouting must really pay off. Maybe I should give it a try." The woman flattered, lowering the bucket to the ground. "I'm surprised you haven't married yet. How 'bout it Kenzo?"

"W-wha!?" He muttered, almost in disbelief. Kenzo glanced awkwardly over to Akiri, who met his eyes evenly.

Akiri scratched her head in embarrassment. "Thanks ma'm. Scouting does have its benefits," Akiri grinned awkwardly. "Plus I don't plan on marrying anytime soon."

The woman picked up her bucket once more, Flipping her dark bangs from her face. "Well you should, you're a pretty thing." The woman turned to leave. "I leave you to what you were doing. You kids have a nice day, and say hi to the elder for me." She called as she walked back towards her hut.

Akiri quickly shook off the experience. "Akiri!" Another voice rang out. Akiri looked behind her to find a small child staring happily at her with big blue eyes. She ran forward and hugged Akiri's waist. "I-I missed you.."

Echo's tail began to wag at the sight of the small child. The child clutched her stringed pendant awkwardly and brushed her short blonde bangs from her face.

"Xia!" Akiri picked up the girl and gave her a hug. The young girl giggled as Echo nuzzled her as well. "I'm sorry my mission took so long." Akiri continued.

The young girl smiled at Akiri and retorted, "it's okay. You said you had a mission Sc..sc..scooting?"

Akiri laughed, "Scouting." She lowed the girl back down. "Yes, my mission went well, but remember, tell no strangers I'm a scout."

"I won't!" Xia promised, staring proudly at Akiri.

"Xia!" A voiced called. It was Xia's mother, leaning halfway out her hut a short distance away. "We have to get ready for the festival!" She waved at Akiri and Kenzo.

"Looks like you have to go," Akiri pointed out. She leaned down and kissed the child's head, then turned to leave looking back to the child skipping towards her hut.

Kenzo stepped at Akiri's side. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kenzo asked in a low voice. Ever since Akiri's own adopted family past in the fire that destroyed her home village, Akiri hasn't been the same. She lost her mentor, Nani, and her little sister Kari in this fire; they were the only family Akiri ever knew, and they were killed when the village was raided by the Oda Army.

"She reminds me of Kari.." Akiri muttered to Kenzo, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"She looks up to you like Kari did as well," Kenzo added, turning to start back off towards the elder's hut.

Akiri followed as well. Together they managed to make it to the elder's hut without any more delays.

Kenzo stopped at the entrance. "Master Kazumi has been a little low lately," Kenzo added rather hushly before pushing the rags that acted as doors open. Akiri had no time to ask before Kenzo had stepped into the hut, announcing their arrival.

An elderly man stepped out from another room, his face grew bright with their visit. "Kenzo! Akiri! It's good to see you two."

"Hey Master Kazumi," Akiri smiled, he didn't seem as low as Kenzo mentioned. "How have you been?"

Kenzo helped Kazumi seat himself at the nearby table before Kazumi answered. "Not so well Akiri," his words were jumpy and full of doubt. "Runningwind passed the other day.." The room grew silent.

Runningwind was Kazumi's closest friend an his partner. A linoone that love Kazumi so much, they were the best of friends when they were young, running happily through Midori forest, and been since. The recent passing had devastated them all.

"I'm sorry to hear that Master.." Akiri trailed off. She bowed her head in respect.

"Oh it's alright Akiri," the elder added, a glimmer in his eye. "We are old, I knew this would come. But no matter, he was my best friend, and we'll stand side by side again one day. I just know it.."

Kenzo and Akiri smiled at their elder's surprising words.

"Now you must be tired Akiri." Continued the elder. "Why don't you and Kenzo go with the rest and get some food? We can talk another time."

Kenzo stepped by Akiri's side. "We're never too tired to be here with you Master," he spoke proudly. "We're here by your side till the end." Dusk rubbed against Kazumi's side giving a bark of agreement.

The elder nodded. "Though you may be Kenzo, Akiri has a different destiny," the elder spoke slowly. The two friends gave each other a questioning glance.

Akiri, brows raised, encouraged, "Master, I am loyal to Kazumi Village, I-"

"I'm not questioning your loyalty Akiri," the elder interrupted with a kind smile. "You've been an amazing friend of Kazumi Village as have Nani." He paused, gazing down at the dark dog and gently patting his head. "You just don't know yet Akiri, you're destiny.." The elder trailed off.

Akiri felt compelled to ask, but said nothing more. Only nodded as Kenzo looked over to her confused.

"Go on now children," he said suddenly. "You two need to eat. The Rain festival will be starting soon, and hopefully we'll receive more of a downpour than that slight shower last night."

Not wanting to question any further, the two bowed with a simultaneous, "yes Master," and made their way out of the hut.

"The stream has been drying out lately. If it wasn't for that little shower last night, we would be completely out of water," Kenzo explained, as the four ventured towards the village dining place.

"Really? I'll be happy to retrieve some water whenever needed Kenzo. I know you're busy around here," Said Akiri, observing the preparations for the Rain Festival as they walked past. Echo's brown eyes fixed on it as well.

Kenzo faintly smiled, then walked silently for a moment. "What do you think that was all about?" Kenzo finally asked. "With the destiny thing.."

"I'm not sure.." Akiri questioned herself. Echo looked over to Kenzo, just as confused as he was. "But I already know my destiny," she continued. "I will defeat the Oda army for what they did!"

Kenzo nodded his head in agreement, then muttered, "I know you will, but that wasn't what the master was thinking obviously."

"There's no thinking to it Kenzo," Akiri interrupted rather frustrated. "I have to.. It's the only way I could ever be at peace with myself again." She stopped walking, now lost in depressed thoughts. "No other destiny will do." She whispered.

"Sorry Akiri, I'm just trying to make sense of this though." Kenzo stepped by he side. "It might explain what the master was muttering about the other day.. I remember he said, 'the war is only getting worse, soon it'll spread to the smallest of villages in search of one. The one who can stop this madness..'" Kenzo looked rather worried. "His foretold visions have rarely been wrong."

"Well whatever it means, we won't let the war destroy this village," Akiri said. "I plan on staying her for a few days before I head to Koga, and I'll defend this village with my life."

Kenzo gave a faint smile. "As will I," he whispered to himself. "Come on, we should really get some food. And help out with the Festival."

Akiri smiled faintly, and followed Kenzo.


End file.
